A uniform is an identifying outfit or style of dress worn by the members of a given group, whether a team, a profession, an organization, an establishment, etc. Uniforms are important because give others the ability to distinguish between the members of different groups. Exemplary of the many types of uniforms are those worn by members of amateur and professional sport teams such as basketball, football, baseball, soccer, hockey and softball teams, and those worn by members of military organizations such as the United States Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines, etc.
People are usually very proud of their memberships, whether past or present, and many organizations, especially sports organizations, enjoy a following of ardent enthusiasts. For sports fans and other fans and for those of proud membership, uniforms are highly valued and essentially memorialize an appreciation of membership and fans' admiration of certain groups, professions and organizations.
In response to this, it would be highly desirable to provide a way of exploiting uniform dress in combination with seats and especially vehicle seats and further in combination with spectator seats of a stadium or arena that is decorated with team adornment of a sports team organization.